Le jeux de la mort
by MentaliusWendyMarvell
Summary: Après avoir lu un livre, Natsu est contraint d'affronter sa cousine, Mizore. Mais il y a un problème, en effet celle-ci est morte, il y a 5 ans. Comment peut-elle apparaître dans ses rêves et enlever ses amis ? Natsu va devoir répondre juste aux énigmes et gagner le jeux pour avoir les réponses à ses questions et surtout pour savoir si elle est réellement vivante.
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf Mizore

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

PDV Natsu

La jeune fille s'endormit dans un profond sommeil. C'est des bêtises tout ça. Une fille qui invente un monde mystérieux, fou, remplis de merveilles ne peut pas s'endormir comme si de rien était.

- Natsu, c'est quoi le livre que tu tiens ?  
- Mizore in Wonderland, un livre complètement idiot  
- Mais d'habitude, tu lis jamais alors pourquoi d'un coup d'un seul, tu lis un livre  
- Tu te souviens la petite fille qui est venue ce matin à la guilde  
- Celle qui nous a donné une mission ?  
- Oui, elle m'a donné les instructions plus ce livre en me disant qu'il fallait que je le lise  
- Intéressant le livre  
- Je t'ai dit qu'il était idiot mais un truc m'a choqué  
- Quoi ?  
- L'héroïne parle de moi  
- non  
- Écoute : "Avant de sombrer dans son sommeil, la jeune fille jura de se venger sur Natsu Dragnir, son cher et tendre cousin."  
- ça fait peur ton truc et pourquoi "son cher et tendre cousin" ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui porte le nom de l'héroïne ?  
- Ma cousine portait le même nom et le même prénom mais elle est morte, i ans  
- Si ça se trouves, c'est un présage pour te dire qu'elle va revenir pour se venger  
- C'est qu'un livre, Happy  
- Tu as sans doute raison.

Happy se fait trop d'histoire. Pour le rassurer je vais laisser la lumière allumée. Il s'installa dans son lit et moi dans le mien. Je commença à tomber dans les bras de Morphée pile au moment où il me dit bonne nuit. Mon rêve me parut étrange. J'étais dans le livre, je voyais le chapelier fou entrain de prendre son thé puis tout disparut et devant moi se tenait une jeune fille en robe. Elle s'avança doucement vers moi

- Natsu, 5 ans ont passé et tu as osé m'oublier ! Moi qui était toujours là pour toi. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- Je suis celle qui te détruiras

Je me réveilla en sueur, j'essayais de me calmer mais rien ne marchait. "Je suis celle qui te détruiras" Cette phrase résonnait au plus profond de moi. Je descendis de mon lit pour voir Happy. Je l'appelai mais il ne répondait pas. Je m'approcha de son lit et je vis avec horreur qu'il n'était plus là. Terrorisé, je regardais tout au tour de moi. Un détail attira mon attention, je m'approcha de celui-ci. C'était la lampe allumé, elle éclairait un des murs. Je le regarda et vit une inscription faite en sang.

Natsu, es tu prêt à connaître l'enfer que j'ai vécu pendant 6 ans.

Résous mes énigmes et tu seras réellement qui je suis.

Si tu réussis, tu retrouveras tes amis et tu seras qui je suis réellement

Prêt ?

Mon premier est la première lettre de ta cousine décédé

Mon deuxième est les 2 premières lettres d'une fleur qui possède 4 lettres

Mon troisième est la première lettre de l'alphabet

Mon quatrième est un prénom

Mon tout est le prénom d'une mage de Fairy Tail

Tu as 5 heures pour trouver et te rendre à l'endroit où habite cette personne

* * *

Mesdemoiselles, imaginez votre Natsu en sueur. Il est interdit de baver devant votre écran.

Je tiens à m'excuser si je ne respecte pas le caractère de Natsu mais il était obligé de lire pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire.

Petite Review :) ?

P.S : vous pouvez vous aussi essayer de répondre à l'énigme


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy tail chapitre 2

Mon premier est la première lettre de ta cousine décédé  
Mon deuxième est les 2 premières lettres d'une fleur qui possède 4 lettres  
Mon troisième est la première lettre de l'alphabet  
Mon quatrième est un prénom  
Mon tout est le prénom d'une mage de Fairy Tail

Cela faisait maintenant 4 heures que Natsu réfléchissait à l'énigme. Le pauvre était bloqué à "Mon deuxième".

- Mon premier, c'est la lettre "M", mon deuxième, je sais pas T_T, mon troisième, c'est la lettre A et mon quatrième, je dirais Lucy. Mais après, ça veut rien dire. _ Il me reste que 4 heures, Happy va mourir à cause de moi. Bon, je vais chez Mirajane, elle, elle sera ce qu'il faut faire.

Natsu partit chez Mirajane dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide. Il se dépêcha de partir car il ne lui restait plus que 40 min.. En chemin, il trouva que le paysage avait changé. Les arbres semblaient morts, le sol devenait bleu, des cartes volaient dans tout les sens et des animaux bizarres volaient. Il se demanda si il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'une substance hallucinogène. Soudain le sol commença à se détruire petit à petit et le ciel se fissurait.

-Mizore, les 5 heures ne sont pas encore passées, tu ne respecte pas ta règle.  
-*apparaît en haut d'un arbre* Je dirais plutôt, je te force à aller plus vite mon cher  
-Laisse moi tranquille, tu as intérêt pour toi que Happy n'est rien  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai peur ?  
- J'en conclus que tu lui as fait du mal  
- Tu m'as bien fait souffrir, toi  
- JE NE L'AI JAMAIS FAIT, ARRETE TES DELIRES. REND MOI HAPPY !  
- Répond à mes énigmes d'abord, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps  
- Pour ta première énigme, je dirais Mirajane  
- Bonne réponse, tu voies quand tu veux  
- C'était ça la réponse 0.0 mais c'était trop facile alors  
- J'ai jamais dit que c'était dur.-''''  
- Rend moi Happy maintenant :3

Elle claqua dans ses doigts et un chat bleu apparut. Elle le jeta sur Natsu et le paysage changea de nouveau. Ils étaient maintenant dans une clairière. Les arbres autour étaient blancs comme de la neige avec sur leurs branches des petits jouets ainsi que de multitudes d'objets fantaisies. Cela fascinait Natsu et en même temps, il se rappelait des goûts farfelues de sa cousine. Elle aimait tout ce qui touchait au Kawaii. C'était d'ailleurs son style vestimentaire. Mais une question trottait dans son esprit. Qui avait mis tous ces objets ?

-Tu te poses sans doute beaucoup de question  
- Comment peux tu être vivante ?  
- Aurais tu oublié un léger petit détail ?

- J'ai en moi la divinité des morts, elle me refait vivre comme ça elle est sur de pas mourir  
- Je l'avais oublié celle-là  
- Respect là, après tout elle contrôle le temps, la vie et la mort. C'est elle qui donne la vie et la mort. C'est elle qui fait revivre les personnes décédées. C'est elle qui  
- Tu vas la fermer avec tes explications.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je sais qui tu es réellement  
- Mais je suis Mizore, bien entendue. Qui veux tu que je sois ?  
- Oh, je sais pas. Une certaine divinité des morts qui a gentiment prit le contrôle du corps de Mizore pendant que celle-ci était dans le coma. Mizore ne serait jamais morte à cause d'un vulgaire accident de train.

- C'est bien toi qui l'a dit " J'ai en moi la divinité des morts, comme ça elle est sur de pas mourir"  
- Mais il est trop tard pour toi  
- Trop tard ?_?  
- En 5 ans, j'ai eu tout le temps qu'il me fallait pour récupérer mes forces  
- Fuck j'y sens mal  
- Je te rassure sur un point, je n'ai récupérer que les 3/4 de ma force  
- Ça m'enchante quand même pas, vu la force que tu as. T_T (Adieu tout le monde, je vais mourir tué par un ... chat géant de 50 mètres de haut ) (P.S : Happy, si tu ne trouves plus de poissons dans le lac c'est parce que j'ai fait un barbec' géant uOu) ( 2 P.S : ils étaient très salés )  
- Je serais gentille, je t'offrirais une mort lente avec beaucoup de souffrance  
- puis -je prendre l'option, mort rapide avec très peu de souffrance stp, ça serait sympa  
- Je te trouve bien arrogant pour pouvoir oser parler à une divinitée avec le ton que tu as.  
- Divinitée, mouais j'y crois pas trop. Une divinitée est censé aider les personnes, pas le souffrir et si je te cause, c'est pour permettre à Mizo d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle de son corps  
- Elle ne peut pas.  
- Oh que si car depuis tout à l'heure la neige tombe. C'est un signe. LE SIEN, CELUI QUI DIT "MERCI "! MAINTENANT VIRE DE SON CORPS PARCE QUE TON STATUT DE DIVINITE, JEN AI RIEN A FAIRE.  
- Malheureusement, je ne peux sortir. J'y suis enfermer pour toujours mais je veux bien te proposer un truc. Si tu gagnes le combat, j'enlèverais mon contrôle mais si je gagne, ce monde sera mort.  
- (enflamme son poing) Je m'en flamme alors approche  
- (s'entoure de flamme bleue)  
- C'est la fin des haricots pour moi  
- Me voilà, prépare toi à mourir


End file.
